Benda Muggle bernama Laptop
by K. Neko Harumi
Summary: Hermione mengulang tahun ke-7 nya di Hogwarts tanpa Harry dan Ron. Dia yang tahu bahwa tahun ke-7 nya akan membosankan, sengaja membawa barang-barang muggle ke Hogwarts/Jangan lupa reviewnya ya, readers/


Jangan pukul saya yah, karena saya membuat ff baru lagi. Padahal yang lain belum kelar ==' Habisnya kalau ga ditulis, nanti lupa sama jalan ceritanya, kan mubazir. Dan tenang saja, ini ONE-SHOT. Tidak multi-chap seperti biasanya.

So, enjoy this story ^^ Don't forget to leave a review. Fave juga boleh :DD

* * *

><p>Summary: Hermione memasuki tahun ke-7 nya tanpa Harry dan Ron. Teman-temannya itu tidak berniat melanjutkan sekolah mereka, karena mereka sudah ditawari menjadi Auror, dan tentu saja di terima dengan senang hati. Hermione yang sudah tahu kalau tahun ke-7 nya ini akan membosankan, sengaja membawa barang-barang muggle ke Hogwarts.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Benda muggle yang bernama Laptop<strong>

**Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling**

**Benda muggle bernama laptop belongs to Annabeth 'Dramione'Hyourinmaru**

**Another Dramione fanfiction**

**Timeline: Tahun Ke-7 (Setelah Om Voldy mati)**

**OOC, AU, gaje, abal, aneh. Don't like, don't read. Belum siap nerima flame.**

**Review Please ^^**

* * *

><p>Hermione duduk di ruang rekreasi Ketua Murid sambil membawa beberapa perkamen, buku, pena bulu, dan juga tintanya. Sudah dapat ditebak jika gadis pintar ini akan mengerjakan tugas essay-nya. Sebenarnya sih dia tidak perlu mengerjakan essay lagi. Mengingat dia sudah mengerjakannya lebih dari yang disuruh oleh Prof. McGonagall.<p>

"Mengerjakan essay eh, Granger?" tanya Draco yang baru saja masuk. Tunggu! Kenapa Draco bisa satu ruangan dengan Hermione? Jawabannya karena mereka sekarang menjadi Ketua Murid. Jadi mereka tinggal satu Asrama.

"Kau taruh dimana matamu, Malfoy? Kau pasti bisa melihat apa yang sedang aku kerjakan." Jawab Hermione sarkastis. Draco mendengus dan mendudukkan dirinya di sofa sebelah Hermione. Walaupun Voldemort sudah terkalahkan, hubungan kedua orang ini sama sekali belum membaik.

"_Well_, apa hakmu mengurusi dimana letak mataku, Granger?" tanya Draco dengan nada mengejek yang kentara. Hermione menghela napas dan berhenti menulis, dia memiringkan kepalanya untuk menatap Draco.

"Aku memang tidak punya hak apapun. Dan lagipula, aku juga tidak sudi mengurusi letak mata jelalatanmu itu!"

Yah, beginilah keadaan Draco dan Hermione. Tidak pernah ada keakuran diantara keduanya. Terkadang pagi-pagi sekali mereka berdua sudah bertengkar hebat, bahkan sampai perang mantra. Dan jika sudah begitu, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang mau mengalah.

Saat pertama kali diberi tahu oleh Prof. McGonagall soal jabatan mereka, mereka merasa sangat senang dan bangga. Akhirnya mereka bisa menjadi seorang Ketua Murid. Namun ketika mereka tahu dengan siapa mereka akan bekerja sama, mereka langsung merasa terkena sial yang benar-benar sial! Mereka bahkan sempat berpikir otak Prof. McGonagall sedang tidak tersambung dengan baik ketika dia memilih Ketua Murid.

"_Kenapa ferret itu bisa menjadi Ketua Murid? Memangnya dia bisa apa?" _pikir Hermione ketika pertama kali dia melihat Draco duduk di sofa ruang rekreasi Ketua Murid.

"_Kenapa Mudblood itu yang harus menjadi Ketua Murid Putri? Memangnya tidak ada orang lain lagi?" _pikir Draco saat dia melihat Hermione memasuki Asrama Ketua Murid pertama kali.

"Apa itu, Mud—maksudku Granger?" tanya Draco sambil menunjuk sebuah kotak berwarna biru tua yang berada di sebelah Hermione.

Hermione menutup bukunya dan membereskan semua perlengkapan menulisnya. Dia tidak bisa konsentrasi jika Draco berada di sebelahnya. Bukannya dia merasa deg-degan atau apa, dia justru merasa was-was dan takut jika Draco akan menjahilinya.

"Ini? Ini namanya Laptop. Kenapa? Kau mau tahu?" tanya Hermione. Draco menampilkan wajah berpikirnya.

"Kau beli dimana?"

"Di toko elektronik,"

"Apa itu elektronik?" Hermione memutar bola matanya. Susah ya bicara dengan Draco Malfoy. Apalagi soal barang-barang dan teknologi para muggle. Pengetahuan pemuda Malfoy itu sangat minim.

"Pokoknya aku beli di dunia muggle. _So_, ini barang muggle." Ujar Hermione. Setelah mendengar kata 'ini barang muggle', Draco mendengus. Dia sudah tidak tertarik lagi untuk mengetahui lebih dalam soal kotak itu. Well, walaupun Pangeran-botak nan jahat itu sudah mati dan status darah sudah tidak digunakan lagi, tapi nampaknya Draco belum bisa menerima apapun yang berhubungan dengan muggle.

"Hn. Aku tidak tertarik." Ucap Draco. Hermione menaikkan kedua bahunya lalu berdiri.

"Terserah. Kalaupun kau tertarik, aku juga tidak akan menjelaskannya padamu." Hermione pun pergi menuju kamarnya, meninggalkan Draco sendiri. Baru beberapa langkah dia berjalan, Draco kembali memanggilnya.

"Cara kerjanya bagaimana?"

Hermione berbalik, menyeringai tanda dia mengejek keturunan Malfoy itu. "Katanya tidak tertarik, kenapa bertanya?"

Draco langsung memasang wajah acuh tak acuh, membuat Hermione terkikik pelan. "Haha, kalaupun aku menjelaskannya padamu. Kau tidak akan mengerti. Mengingat otakmu yang hanya sebesar biji kacang hijau itu." Lanjut Hermione, seringaiannya makin melebar saja. Draco mendengus kesal mendengarnya.

"Jaga mulutmu, Granger! Aku hanya penasaran saja, dan lagipula jika aku ingin tahu tidak salah kan?"

Hermione menaikkan kedua bahunya sekilas, dia memutar bola matanya. "Yayaya, terserah apa katamu, _Ferret_. Yang jelas, jangan pernah coba-coba menggangguku, menyentuh barang-barangku dan melakukan hal-hal yang membuatku mencurigaimu. Mengerti?"

"Hn. Seperti aku sudi saja mengganggumu. Mati saja kau, Granger!" Hermione mendengus, dia kemudian kembali berjalan menuju kamarnya, hendak menyelesaikan essay-nya yang sempat tertunda. Meninggalkan Draco Malfoy sendirian di ruang rekreasi. Eh, berdua dengan Laptop Hermione.

Draco tidur-tiduran di sofa ruang rekreasi Ketua Murid. Dia baru saja membaca buku 'Quidditch dari masa ke masa' untuk yang ke-8 kalinya. Tapi tidak pernah ada rasa bosan ketika dia membaca buku tentang Quidditch tersebut.

Draco menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan, dia kemudian menatap benda kotak yang di ketahuinya bernama toplap—atau apalah itu, dia tidak perduli.

"Jika aku menyentuhnya, benda itu akan meledak atau tidak ya?" tanya Draco dengan bodohnya, seperti anak TK yang bertanya kepada Ibunya _'Bu, kenapa hujan datangnya dari langit?_'.

Draco bangun dari posisi tidurnya dan duduk di sofa. Dia menatap benda muggle milik Hermione itu dengan sebelah alis terangkat. Pemuda Malfoy itu kemudian mengeluarkan tongkatnya dan mengacungkannya ke arah laptop Hermione. Sementara tangannya yang lain mengambil laptop tersebut.

"Ternyata tidak berbahaya," gumam Draco dengan bodohnya—lagi—. Tangannya kemudian membuka laptop tersebut.

"Kenapa hitam begini?" tanya Draco. Dia kemudian iseng memencet tombol yang berada di pojok kiri atas—tombol turn on/off—, dan laptop itupun menyala.

Draco sudah siap-siap dengan tongkatnya, namun setelah laptop itu menyala dan menampilkan dekstop, tongkat Draco terjatuh dari genggaman tangannya.

.

.

.

Hermione berjalan menuju Aula Besar untuk makan malam. Dia akhirnya bisa menyelesaikan essay Transfigurasi-nya hingga dua gulungan perkamen. Hebat bukan? Padahal dia hanya disuruh untuk membuat 2 meter.

"Hei, Gin!" sapa Hermione ketika dia sampai di meja Gryffindor. Ginny Weasley yang sengaja masuk kembali ke Hogwarts untuk mengulang tahun ke-6 nya hanya tersenyum.

"Bagaimana rasanya satu Asrama dengan Malfoy, Hermione?" tanya Luna Lovegood. Dia duduk di sebelah Hermione. Sejak perang melawan Voldemort berakhir, semua murid Hogwarts mulai berbaur dengan murid yang bukan dari asrama mereka.

"Biasa saja. Well, mungkin sedikit menjengkelkan. Kenapa?" tanya Hermione.

"Kukira kau akan senang satu asrama dengannya," sahut Ginny dengan nada menggoda. Hermione hampir saja menyemburkan jus labunya jika saja dia tidak mengingat harga dirinya. Mata coklat madunya menatap Ginny dengan pandangan mematikan, sementara Ginny nyengir kuda.

"Sembarangan saja kau! Mana mungkin aku senang satu asrama dengan ferret bodoh itu? Kalau aku begitu, kalian harus waspada!"

"Maksudmu?"

"Jika aku senang satu asrama dengan Malfoy, itu berarti akan terjadi hari kiamat!" ujar Hermione yang terdengar sangat lebay. Ginny dan Luna hanya tertawa sambil menggelengkan kepala mereka.

"Tapi kurasa tidak dengan Malfoy," ujar Luna misterius. Hermione dan Ginny menatapnya heran.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Hermione.

"Malfoy sedari tadi terus menatapmu, Hermione."

Hermione membelalakkan matanya, dia kemudian menoleh ke belakang dan benar saja—Draco Malfoy sedang menatapnya tanpa berkedip sedikitpun. Jantung Hermione berdetak cepat, darahnya berdesir. Wajahnya yang putih itu dihiasi dengan semburat merah.

**Hermione POV**

Astaga, Merlin! Apa mataku ini sudah rusak? Kenapa tadi Malfoy melihatku dengan tatapan seperti itu? Dia melihatku seperti aku pencuri yang tertangkap basah sedang mencuri di Malfoy Manor!

Apa aku sudah berbuat salah padanya? Ah, seingatku tidak ada. Aku tidak bertengkar dengannya seharian ini. Lalu kenapa dia menatapku seperti itu?

Atau jangan-jangan dia—Aduh, Hermione! Jangan berpikir yang macam-macam! Walaupun Voldemort sudah membusuk di tanah dan status darah sudah hilang, Draco tetap saja menganggapmu darah-lumpur-menjijikkan. Walaupun dia tidak pernah mengatakannya lagi.

Aku masuk ke Asrama Ketua Murid dengan perasaan was-was, entah kenapa tiba-tiba aku merasa takut untuk bertemu dengan Malfoy. Aku berjalan pelan, seperti mengendap-endap agar Malfoy tidak tahu kalau aku sudah kembali.

"Granger," panggil seseorang dari arah belakangku. Tubuhku menegang seketika, jantungku berdetak tidak karuan. Demi bulu kaki Merlin! Kenapa aku harus bertemu dengannya?

"A-ada apa, Malfoy?" tanyaku. Ugh! Kenapa suaraku jadi bergetar dan nada bicaraku jadi gagap begini sih? Ayolah Hermione, tenangkan dirimu. Dia hanya Malfoy. Orang yang sering bertengkar denganmu, kau tidak perlu _nervous_ begitu.

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu," ucapnya. Astaga, suaranya terdengar sangat serius. Apa yang akan dia tanyakan?

"A-apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Hn. Kenapa di benda muggle-mu itu terdapat fotoku?" tanyanya. Aku terdiam, benda muggle? Foto Malfoy.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

APA! Benda muggle? Foto Malfoy? Jangan-jangan...

"Kau membuka laptopku ya?" tanyaku dengan nada sedikit membentak.

"Ck, santai saja, Granger. Aku hanya membukanya sekali," jawabnya enteng.

"Kalau kau mau meminjamnya, minta ijin dulu padaku!"

"Untuk apa aku minta ijin padamu? Memangnya kau siapa?" Astaga! Dasar arogan!

"Aku memang bukan siapa-siapa. Tapi itu barangku, Malfoy. Kalau kau tahu apa itu sopan santun, kau akan meminta ijin dulu padaku!"

"Hn. Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku, kenapa ada fotoku di barang muggle-mu itu?"

Aku meremas ujung rokku, keringat dingin mengalir dari dahiku. Merlin! Kenapa begitu bodohnya aku meninggalkan laptopku bersama Malfoy? Sudah tahu kalau tangan Malfoy itu sangat jahil. Apalagi dekstop background-nya masih foto pemuda itu! Kenapa aku tidak merubahnya dulu sih sebelum berangkat ke Hogwarts? Kenapa otakku tidak mengingatkanku untuk melakukannya?

"E-eh, i-itu..." Aku bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Granger?"

"I-itu..." Merlin, berikanlah aku ide! Aku butuh ide!

"Granger?" Kenapa Malfoy begitu ingin tahu? Memangnya apa untungnya buat dia?

"A-aku hanya—itu aku. AH! Kau bisa melupakannya saja kan! Lagipula itu tidak penting untukmu." ujarku. Kulihat dia menaikkan sebelah alisnya tinggi-tinggi. Sementara wajahku sudah memerah tak karuan.

"Kenapa kau menggunakan fotoku, Granger?" tanyanya sambil maju, mendekatiku. Sementara aku makin berjalan mundur.

"Well, aku hanya ingin memakainya. Kenapa sih kau begitu penasaran?" tanyaku. Dia semakin mendekat, mau apa sih dia?

Dia berhenti tepat di hadapanku, hanya berjarak 30 sentimeter dariku. Hhh, untunglah. Karena kalau dia mendekat lagi, aku mungkin akan pingsan.

"Ma-Malfoy!" Aku memekik pelan. Ternyata dugaanku salah, Draco menarik tanganku dan mendekatkanku padanya. Ayolah, ada apa dengan orang ini? Kenapa dia jadi aneh begini? Aku hanya menggunakan fotonya untuk gambar dekstop saja, masa dia sampai marah padaku. Memang sih aku keterlaluan mencuri fotonya atau mengambil fotonya tanpa minta ijin dahulu dengannya, tapi 'kan Malfoy biasanya tidak akan ambil pusing dengan apapun yang aku lakukan. Secara aku itu Mudblood, keturunan muggle yang sempat dibencinya.

"Kapan kau mengambil foto itu?" tanyanya dengan wajah serius. Aku menelan air ludahku.

"Setahun yang lalu," jawabku pelan. Aku mengambil fotonya saat kami menjalani tahun ke-6 kami.

"Kau menggunakan barang ini untuk mengambil fotoku?" tanyanya sambil menyodorkan kamera berwarna silver di depan wajahku. Aku hanya mengangguk. Selama kami berbicara, aku tidak berani menatap wajahnya. Merlin! Tuhan! Siapapun, tolong jauhkan aku dari Malfoy!

"Darimana kau mendapatkan benda itu?" tanyaku dengan sebelah alis terangkat. Seingatku, aku menaruh kamera itu di dalam kamar, tapi kenapa sekarang sudah berada di tangan Malfoy? Jangan-jangan dia berhasil masuk ke dalam kamarku.

"Tidak penting. Bagaimana cara menggunakannya?"

"K-kau tinggal menyalakannya saja, membidik apa yang akan kau foto lalu kau pencet tombol itu." Aku berucap sambil menunjuk tombol di atas kamera. Dia terdiam. Apa yang hendak dia lakukan sih?

"Kau mau apa?" tanyaku penasaran. Dia merentangkan tangannya yang memegang kamera ke samping, jari telunjuknya berada di atas tombol yang berguna untuk mengambil gambar. Sementara tangannya yang tidak memegang kamera masih mencengkram lenganku. Ugh, Melin! Aku merasa tidak enak.

"Malfoy." Panggilku dengan nada kesal. Habisnya dia lama sekali terdiam, membuatku semakin curiga padanya.

Tangannya yang tadi mencengkram tanganku berpindah ke tengkukku, menariknya mendekat ke arahnya. Aku hanya terdiam, bingung apa yang hendak dia lakukan. Well, walaupun otakku sudah memperlihatkan sebuah gambaran yang aneh.

Dia berhenti mendorong kepalaku, wajah kami hanya berjarak beberapa sentimeter. Hidung kami saja bersentuhan. Jantungku sudah berdetak sangat kencang, aku saja sangat khawatir, apakah Malfoy dapat mendengar suara detak jantungku?

Aku menatap mata abu-abunya dengan pandangan bertanya. Dia memiringkan wajahnya ke kiri sedikit dan menyeringai nakal, membuatku meneguk air ludahku. Berulang kali aku mencoba menjauhkan wajahku dari wajahnya, namun tidak berhasil.

"Hanya ingin mengambil foto kita."

JEPRET!

**FIN**

Hahahahaha *ketawa nista, dilempar*

Ending-nya pikirkan sendiri yaa? :DD Hihihi, gajelas banget ini fic -_-"

Draco: Nyadar kamu, Anna?  
>Anna: Dracoo! I miss You! *peluk-peluk Draco, dipeluk balik*<br>Hermione: Draco! Kamu baru aja piipp denganku, sekarang kamu sudah memeluknya! *histeris*  
>Draco: Maaf, Hermione. Hehe, tidak sengaja.<br>Hermione: BLETAK! DUAGH! GEDEBHUG! DUAAR! JLEGERR! MEOW!  
>Draco: *terkapar tak berdaya*<br>Anna: *lihat Draco sambil meringis, ga niat ngebantuin* Hehe, lupakan percakapan gila ini. Maafkan segala kekurangan saya dalam fic ini ya? Apalagi endingnya noh, gajelas banget. Oke deh, saya dan segenap kru *meluk laptop* yang bertugas mohon undur diri. Jangan lupa...  
>Draco: REVIEWNYA READERS ! ! !<br>Anna: Hehe, iya. Reviewnya jangan lupa. See ya, readers semuanya ^^


End file.
